


I'll be home for Christmas ••

by Ohheyerin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Multi, Ohheyerin's annuel christmas one shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohheyerin/pseuds/Ohheyerin
Summary: "He wants me to come home for Christmas. " he said like it was the biggest upset in the world "So? " Alex asked "What's so bad about that? " "Yeah I don't see the problem here John. "in which John's father wants him to come home for the holidays and to bring his boyfriends.





	I'll be home for Christmas ••

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!  
> This is my annual Christmas one shot and I decided to do Hamilton (Surprise, surprise) yeah but you love me so it's fine!! I also chose this ship because I LOVE IT!!! it's a mix between my two favorite ships lol  
> picture of what they look like by bunny-yams or gayhedgehog on tumblr now :https://gramrix.com/p/1543972030969685942_3041741387
> 
>  
> 
> Song : OF COURSE ITS I'LL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS WHAT ELSE WOULD IT BE ???!!!! It's the penitonix version and the Leslie Odom Jr version because they are both amazing and I love them so muuuuuch https://open.spotify.com/track/4U6Ibi6v8ModOsTXipDXxO  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/5P5rUzjpgTkZeQbr0CVdsZ

John••

  
"Hey Johnny boy! How are you?" Henry asked as the Skype call just went through. It has been a while since him and his son got to chat. "Good actually. I'm doing fairly well in my studies and you know, other things." he shrugged not knowing what to say.

  
He was always a little anxious when talking to his father "That's great son! I'm glad things are going well. I actually called you to um, see if you were doing anything? You know for Christmas? " "Um no I don't think so. I was just going to hang out with Alex, Thomas, and some other friends. Why what's up?"

  
"Well your mother and I were wondering if you could come down for the holidays? I know it's a little short notice with Christmas being next week and all but your mother and siblings really miss you and want to see you. It could really put a smile on their faces John, and you could even bring your friends you always are talking about too! " Henry beamed trying to convince him as best as he could.

  
John paused for a moment while his father blabbered on 'You could even bring your Friends! ' kept running through his brain like someone was hitting the rewind button every few seconds.

  
"Johnny? John? Hello? " the freckled boy shook his head. Blinking his eyes as if what his father said was what he heard correctly "Wha-" "I said if you need to think about then you can call me back later ok? I just need an answer by the end of the week." he sighed raking his hand through his receding hair. "Oh, ok. Bye dad. " he shuts the computer and falls back onto the bed while letting out a groan

  
"What am I supposed to do? " he wondered not hearing the door to their small apartment open "Jackie! We're back from the store! " Alex yelled while setting down two brown paper bags in the counter and began to take things out "In here." he croaked flipping over so that his face was flat up against his pillow

  
"What are you doing? " "I don't know. " John murmured into the pillow making it very hard for the pair at the door to understand what he was saying. Alex glanced up at Thomas with a with a questionable glint in his eyes only to get a shrug in return.

  
"What's wrong bug? ""Nothing. It's, nothing. " by now the two boys grew worried and entered the room fully "obviously there is a problem because if there wasn't then you wouldn't be so gloomy right now. " Thomas sighed as he sat on the end of the bed "Yeah, why so sad? " "My- It's my dad." "What about him? "

  
"He wants me to come home for Christmas. " he said like it was the biggest upset in the world "So? " Alex asked "What's so bad about that? " "Yeah I don't see the problem here John. " "That's not all. He wants me to bring you guys." he paused hoping they would catch on "Still don't see the problem here. " "yeah I'm confused."

  
John groaned again and sat up facing his two lovers "Ok. So I might have not told him that I was dating y'all ." he squeaked picking at his fingers. "Then what does he think of us? " Thomas asked "As my friends that live with me?" "Does he even know you're gay? ""Of course he knows, hell the whole state of South Carolina knows! When your father is a successful business owner then his problems or conflicts becomes everyone's. Especially in a small town like mine.

  
I just, I'm nervous of you all meeting him and my family and I know that sounds. But, it's complicated. Y'all are not the ones I'm worried about. It's my family. They could be a little 'much' sometimes and I don't want them to intimidate y'all-" "Ok breathe!" Thomas said grabbing onto John's shoulder

  
"I'm sorry I-erm, I just don't know what to do." he sighed leaning forward and pushing his face on Thomas's chest. "I say you go. " Alex spoke up crawling over to the older boys and rubbed John's back "It'll all work out and if not we can't say we never tried right?" "Hm I don't know. I need to think on it." the pair nodded and went to lay down together and small talked for a while until Alex had to head back to the dorms since freshmans have to live in them for the first year.

  
John and Thomas stayed cuddled up in to the night in a comfortable silence until Thomas spoke "He's right you know." "And how's that? " "You won't know unless we go and live through it. I'm sure it's not as bad as you're putting it out to be." "You obviously don't know my family." he sighed into the taller man's neck sending goosebumps up his back "Well I won't unless we go. "

  
"I guess you're right." he mumbled. He couldn't believe he was going to go through with it. "Aren't I always? " "Hm, No."

  
.......Christmas eve.....

  
"You can do this babe. It's gonna be fine. " Alex said as they stood at the front door. He took in a deep breath before nodding and ringing the doorbell. A few moments later the door swings open and a girlish squeal followed suit "Johnny! What a pleasant surprise!" Eleanor beamed wrapping her arms around her eldest son "Hi momma. How are you? Sorry its been forever since I visited." "Oh it's not your fault baby. I know you were busy with school and all. Besides, this was worth the wait. " she pulled back and looked over to the two boys standing back "Ah, so these two must be Alex and Thomas. Right?"

  
"Yes ma'am!" Alex grinned stepping forwards and holding out his had "Oh please, I'm a hugger!" she said pulling him in a warm embrace "Well I can see where your personality comes from." Thomas whispered into John's ears causing the boys cheeks to tint in a pink hue. "shut up." he mumbled walking away from the taller man and into the gigantic house. 

  
"Welcome to Casa de Laurens. Henry, kids! Come downstairs! John is here! " Eleanor yelled up the stairs before turning back to the trio "Everyone is very excited to see y'all."

  
While they wait for everyone to come down,  Alex and Thomas looked around the house and saw all the decorations hanging up and the huge Christmas tree in the center of the room "Whoa. " Alex whispered

  
Just then they heard feet patter down the hall and the stairs that brought the two boys back to reality "John! James yelled running up to John and hugging his waist "He little buddy!" he chuckled and rubbed his head " How have you been? You haven't caused any trouble since I've last seen you? " "No! I've been good right momma?" he looked back and smile when he saw her nod

  
"Nice. Good job buddy. " John laughed and picked him up. Soon Henry and all the other siblings came down which includes Martha, Henry Jr, and Mary-Eleanor. "Hello John. It's good to see you." he stated with a small smile on his face

  
"it's good to see you too dad. This is Alex and Thomas. My, friends." he falters a little but regains his composure. Henry perched his lips but quickly replaced it with a white smile. "Pleasure to meet you both! Welcome to our house. Make yourself at home. You all must be tired huh? John why don't you take them up yeah?"

  
John nodded and picked up his duffle bag before motioning the two to follow him. Once his door to his old bedroom was closed, he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "They seemed fun. " Thomas smile stepping towards John and gave him a hug "Just wait in it. Your opinion will change soon. " "Eh, I don't think it will. " Alex laughed standing up on his tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Why are you so uptight? Relax babe. It's Christmas time! " he sang said as he walked over to his bag and grabbed some pajamas "I'm going to go take a shower. Be right back."  once he went into the bathroom, Thomas turned back to John

  
"What's really the problem baby? " "I don't know. It feels like my father knows that we are more than just friends and I'm nervous. I mean, didn't he seem a little off to you? " "No it seemed like he was welcoming us in." John huffed and pushed away from Thomas "Well he did to me. " he mumbled while crossing his arms

  
"If you feel this way then why don't you just go and talk to him? I'm sure it will all work out if you all just have a civil conversation with him. That way you will have a clean slate for tomorrow. That's what you want right? " "Yes. " he groaned turning back to the taller man "I hate when you're right." "It's one of my many talents." he smiled down at him and gave him a peck on the lips "You got this! " 

  
"Yeah, ok." he sighed and weakly smiled before turning around and walking out the door

  
..................

  
"You wanted to speak son? " "Y-yeah um, I wanted to talk to you about something. " God he was sweating bullets "You ok?" "uh huh! Yep! Totally fine." he managed to speak out as Henry sat next to him in the couch "John, what's wrong?  You can tell me anything." Henry said patting John's knee "O-ok, you know about Alex and Thomas right? ""Yes? " "Well they are more than my friends."

  
"Oh, yeah I know." "Come again? " "I knew for a while John. I'm your dad for crying out loud! I was bound to find out sooner or later. " John was flabbergasted he didn't know if he should be impressed or terrified "Wh-when did you find out? " "A couple of months ago. You kind of let it slip when you fell asleep on me that one time."

  
"Then why didn't you say anything? " "I wanted you to tell me at your own pace. I kind of forced you telling me you were gay and I didn't want to stress you out anymore. You really didn't have anything to worry about John. " "I know I just, I didn't want you to think less of me. Like I was being greedy and stringing both of them along. I really love them dad. "

  
"I would never think of you like that Jack.  All that matters is your happiness. Also, your mom would have killed me if I ever hurt you but won't ever happen." he winked causing John to laugh "I'm here for you son. Remember that." "Thanks dad. "

  
........................

  
"You think it's going-" Alex asked while laying in Thomas's arms when John walked in. The two sat up and looked at him expectantly "So? " "It went, better than I expected." he beamed. The pair sighed in relief and motioned for him to join them "We're proud of you babe. " he smiled and cuddled more into his boys "I love you guys." "And we love you too silly. "

  
The next morning they wake up to childish screams and Christmas music softly playing through the halls "Merry Christmas! " Alex yelled jumping on the bed. He always did love Christmas and he was even more excited since it was his first Christmas with his loves. "Shh. Five more minutes." John said trying to bring the hyper kid back in the bed.

  
"No way it's time to get up. Come on you old people! Let's move!" he pulled on both of their arms making them both sit up despite the protest they let out "What's happening? " "fine we're up." John murmured leaning on Thomas's shoulder "Come on its time to open presents! " "Ok,ok!"

  
Eventually Alex go the two up and into the family room where the others were "Oh great you made it! " Eleanor said in glee as she clapped her hands together "Come sit! "

  
They spent the rest of the day unwrapping gifts and enjoying everyone's presence.  For once in a couple of months, John has been able to just let go and bask in the happiness of those who he loves

  
And he couldn't ask for anything more

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Sorry this is a little late and get sloppy at the end, I got tired
> 
> Anyways, I hope you had a great Christmas or day in general!!!  
>  Love you!!!!!
> 
> Iris


End file.
